


White Rose Date

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have a nice date night together.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 23





	White Rose Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to who asked me for this White Rose Request over on Tumblr. I have three more that I'll try to come up with also being White Rose request. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. I'm simply writing for fun and entertainment no money or profit is made with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos Are Love!(^_^)

Weiss was putting on her last earing while looking at herself in the mirror. Ruby was putting on her closed dress shoe. Ruby looked up and saw her beautiful wife in the mirror. Weiss looked at her through the mirror and smiled at her. 

Ruby smiled back, got up and went to hug her from behind. "You look gorgeous ready for our date my love?" 

Weiss nodded just enjoying being in Ruby's arms. "Yeah I made reservations to that restaurant you like with the chocolate creme brulee and the Menagerie Chocolate Covered Cookies I think you'll like it" Weiss smiled and Ruby kissed her neck. Weiss instinctevely tilted her head to give her more access.

After a nuzzle from Ruby. Ruby took Weiss hand in her own as they walked outside to the Altesian car. They got in and Ruby drove the car to their destination. It was Grand Gold Restaraunt. Weiss had made the reservation and thus asked for their seating. 

Ruby and Weiss were promptly seated near the balcony on the second floor. Below there was an Orchestra with its music playing. Their table was made of black marbled and had a small rose light to give ambience along with the white Christmas Lights around the rail of the balcony. 

Weiss sipped from her lemonade water till the waiter came with their menus. Once they had their menus Ruby licked her lips.

"I think I'll have the skirt steak with red skinned mashed potatoes and mixed veggies. A Kale Salad and the chocolate creme brulee." 

Weiss nodded and she asked for the Shrimp Alfredo pasta, with kale salad and chocolate creme bruise as well. The waiter took their orders and promptly went to get the orders made.

Ruby looked at Weiss so pretty with the lights reflecting over her. She smiled and took her hand and kissed it. Weiss smiled at her and just the same took Ruby's hand and kissed each of her knuckles. They held each other's hand till the food came. They ate enjoying their salad and their dinner. When the dessert came they spoon fed each other the chocolate treat. They smiled and chuckled at the simple ways they showed one another they loved each other.

When they had finished eating Weiss ordered a bag of Menagerie Chocolate Covered Cookies and left with Ruby back to their home in Atlas. There they would cuddle under the blankets and eat cookies while watching something in the hologram. Most likely something old like Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo. For those little dates between each other were the best ones in all of Remnant.


End file.
